


Some Company

by the_widow_twankey



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, can be seen as a prologue to growing relationship, no knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe didn’t take well to a having a stranger living in his household but, he had to admit one could do worse than Ensign Baker. The stress of dealing with his crop was what was worrying him lately. In fact, so preoccupied was he with his trouble, he forgot all about his heat.</p><p>Prompt fill for the Turn kinkmeme:<br/>http://turn-kink.livejournal.com/799.html?thread=17183#t17183</p><p>edited: fixed a discrepancy in continuity. i can't be trusted with anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Company

**Author's Note:**

> It's an AU that's set before his spying days and he's not married to Mary.  
> I wanted to be all deep and awesome with this but as always I wrote mediocre porn. Also this is my first omegaverse fic and there's no knotting, so I'm sorry if you came here for that.  
> It can be seen as the awesome prologue to an epic romance that has an introspective look on social interaction and norms and how such things play into war that I'm too talent less to write.

Abe didn’t take well to a having a stranger living in his household but, he had to admit one could do worse than Ensign Baker. Baker was polite and didn’t cause any trouble all while being an alpha in the army, when even civilian alphas were bad enough on their own. Abe’s only reason for letting him stay was that alphas kept other alphas away, a nice thing to have when one was an omega living on their own. His father wanted to pull some strings so that Abe would not be with an alpha but realized that the magistrate couldn’t very well keep his own son from having to deal with a raucous live-in while everyone else suffered so that is why Baker was chosen. The elder Woodhull asked around for the most genteel alpha and Baker’s name was mentioned more than once.

Baker protected him well; Abe could admit that even with his independent spirit. One could tell that the ensign did not quite approve of Abe’s independent cabbage farmer life style for an omega but he kept harassers and even suitors away at his host’s request, something that Abe appreciated greatly. To not have his weekly visits from the amorous James Mathis was a gift from God.

There were some things Baker did that irked him. If Baker was around Abe couldn’t carry a thing, not unless he wanted it to be taken from him and asked where he intended to put it and the like. He can’t even bring himself to tell the alpha off because he did it out of consideration and kindness that he felt an alpha should show an omega, not as a show of superiority, so it just seemed rude to tell the man to stop. So if Abe wanted to claim that he did any kind of work in this life it would have to be done when Baker was gone.

All in all, Abe’s been through worse. The stress of dealing with his crop was what was worrying him lately. In fact, so preoccupied was he with his trouble, he forgot all about his heat.

Abe lay curled upon the bed sweating and skin on fire. It was too late to go to his father and hold himself up in the special room made for these occasions. Soon his scent would permeate the walls and attract other alphas. Luke and Jeremiah, who were betas, could tend to crops but they were in no shape to fend off anyone plus, they would be in be in trouble for attacking a white alpha even if they were protecting an omega. Abe was defenseless.

Desperate for some sort of relief he pulled up his night shirt pressed two fingers into his wet heat, letting out a broken cry because they will never be enough no matter how many times he’s had to do this. He conjured thoughts of a non-descript alpha, one that looked vaguely like Ben out the need of familiarity.

After one climax he smelled an alpha. He moaned plaintively, hoping that the smell of fear would put them off. It didn’t. His door was locked but a flimsy wooden door could hardly withstand an alpha in rut. He could smell them at the door now; he hoped that his shaky legs could manage a window escape if the alpha started breaking down the door.

“Mr. Woodhull!” he heard before a vicious growl after which the alpha stranger’s smell seemed further away and Abe could finally smell ensign baker.

“Mr. Woodhull, are you okay?” he shouted through the door, his voice sounded muffled even through a door, he must covering his nose with his sleeve.

“I’m fine, or as fine as fine can be in this situation.”

“Mr. Woodhull, I cannot come in, I would never hurt you but the scent would drive me mad. I will camp outside and protect you until you are well again.”

“But you can’t.” _I need you in here with me._

Where did that thought come from?

“I can and I will, I’ll stay with Luke and Jeremiah if the weather turns bad.”

“Baker-“

“I’ve made my decision Mr. Woodhull.” Abe could almost hear the reflex apology on the tip of the soldier’s tongue but it didn’t come. He meant business.

“I’ll send Luke or Jeremiah to make sure you have food and water.”

Abe didn’t answer; he suspected Baker didn’t need one. He curled up on his damp sheets and began to pleasure himself once more.

~

This heat was terrible. Of course technically all his heats have been terrible but this one seemed more so. He was sore from over stimulation and no satisfaction. It’s like there was a new hunger that he couldn’t put his finger on, a new longing.

Another wave of heat rushed through him; he pushed himself on his hands and knees to start anew, pressing his finger in without preamble and conjuring his anonymous alpha. This time the alpha had a distinct scent; Abe paid it no true mind, just let it add to the experience as he imagined him spreading him gently and thrusting impossibly deep. He was close to peaking once more, he whined desperately as his imaginary alpha buried his head in his neck, teasing with teeth. He recognized that scent.

_“How does it feel, Mr. Woodhull.”_

“Baker!” he gasped as he came.

Well that was unexpected. Or maybe it wasn’t. Baker was an alpha, he was nearby and would not hurt him. His body was only doing what made sense and Abe was actually lust addled enough to agree with it. He was never daring enough to spend his heat with a random alpha, not out of any sort of propriety but fear of strangers and he didn’t want to jeopardize friendships so he never asked Ben or Anna.

He wrapped a sheet around himself and went to the window.

“Baker.”

“Yes, Mr. Woodhull?”

Abe couldn’t see him but, he could hear him nearby and just his scent made him wet. He tried to bring forth his never exercised omega charm.

“Come inside please.”

“That’s not proper, Mr. Woodhull.”

“Please, Baker, it hurts. Just once.”

“…No.”

Abe could hear his resistance crumbling and grinned in spite of himself.

“My heats last long Baker, going to be even longer now that you’re here.” He decided to play dirty and ran a moist hand along his cock knowing it would be heard and smelled. “Having a strong alpha nearby just makes me wetter.”

He could hear the other man standing up.

“Besides, what better way to protect me than to tend to me? If you stay out there they’ll still think that they have a chance but if you come inside, see to me, everyone will know that I’m off limits to all except you.”

He could hear footsteps and soon Baker met him at the window, face still covered.

“You know what you’re asking for, Mr. Woodhull?”

“Of-of course I know.” Another wave was coming on and with the man so close he wasn’t going to be lucid for much longer.

Baker looked like he was going to back down but instead took a deep breath.

“If at any point you decide you don’t want this kick me punch me, knock me out with my own gun, I will not put any blame upon you.”

Even the nod that Abe gave made him feel dizzy.

“I’m coming in, Mr. Woodhull.”

Abe rushed to his bed and felt a fleeting bit of shame at their less than clean state but that was soon forgotten when Baker stepped into the room. His nostrils flared and in no time he was undressed and over Abe. He tucked his face into the omega’s neck and inhaled deeply, growling. Baker pulled away flipped the omega around as if he weighed nothing and put him on his hands and knees and pressed inside.

“Mine.” Hearing the ensign use a tone that was so unlike his polite tone was something that Abe was going to use during heats for years to come. He nearly cried at finally being filled like this, he regrets not doing it sooner.

“You’ve needed this haven’t you, Mr. Woodhull.” He felt the alpha’s fingers spread his cheeks, undoubtedly watching his cock disappear into the omega. “You must be so lonely, no one to satisfy the need. Such a shame, you’re so perfect for it.”

Were Abe more capable of rational thought he would have been shocked at the words coming from the soldier’s mouth. There’s no way this man he was desperately pressing back on was the same polite soldier quartered in his house.

He felt a large hand gently but firmly grasp his torso and neck pulling him back against a solid body.

“So beautiful and all mine.” Those lips tickled his ear just so making him whine and writhe desperately. The soldier’s hips never slowed, even with the new position and he could feel his climax getting closer.

“Please…I’m…”

“I know, I know, it’s alright. I’ll take care of you.” His hands went to the omega’s hips and held them in a way that was sure to leave bruises and placed full focus on hitting that secret spot.

Abe reached back to grasp the alpha’s thighs and pressed he head into his shoulder his wet cock slapping against his abdomen, a move that tempted his partner and made him bite his neck and that was it. Abe came harder than he ever had in his life; it was enough to make him light headed. He fell to his hands and knees and didn’t notice the lack of movement from behind until he heard a strained voice.

“Mr. Woodhull, may I finish, please?”

Abe was quite surprised to say the least, alphas don’t ask such things. He nodded and cried out as his over sensitive body was ravaged and Abe found himself oddly liking the experience, to let the alpha take his pleasure. Too soon the soldier pulled out to finish himself off which saddened Abe for he would have loved to have felt it in him but he knew that they had to be sensible.

“Are you alright, Mr. Woodhull?” The alpha asked as he lay down next to him.

“You do know that after what we’ve done you can call me Abe?”

The alpha gave a chuckle the made him feel indecently content.

“I don’t know if I can get used to that but I will try. You can call me Thomas if you like.”

 “I know that I may have said things that offended you, I apologize.” He added.

“You didn’t say anything that wasn’t true on some level, I’ll be fine.” Abe ruffled the other man’s hair. “You’re nicer than anyone else would have been, perfect for a first heat spent with another.”

Thomas’ eyes went wide.

“First time?”

“…Yes, is there something wrong?”

“No, it’s just that that was my first rut with a partner as well, I was under the assumption that you could let me know if I did anything wrong.  That you were experienced.”

It was Abe’s turn to laugh.

“Well I can’t criticize your skill but I enjoyed myself and so did you, that’s all that matters.”

They lay there in comfortable silence just listening to each other’s breath. Abe felt more at rest than he has ever been, watching the other man’s chest rise and fall.

“Do you truly get lonely, Mr. W- I mean, Abe?”

“Sometimes.” Abe grasped the pillow under his head.

A large hand reaches out for his and grasps it, fingers entwining.

“I offer you my company, amicable or carnal, if you want it. I cannot promise forever but can I spare conversations over a meal. A friend.”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
